goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
James (Fictional Character)
About James is a fictional character made up by Amanda Rose. He only appeared in the Evil Sarah Rose Plush (which is an unfinished series), Dumb Ways to Die video made by Amanda Rose, the You are a C### MV, Not on the List MV, We Hate Alana Parody, and the Switcheroo. He also appeared in Amanda's Spongebob parodies such as, Very First Christmas to Me MV, Waiter!!! , and The Sailor Mouth Parody. James has ginger red hair and blue eyes. He wears a turquoise shirt with a black stripe and collar, blue jeans and white sneakers. He made more appearances in Amanda Rose's videos than his friend, Anderson. The Evil Sarah Rose Plush James first appeared in the first part in the series when he was playing with the Sarah Rose Doll in his room. He went to bed when the camera zoomed close-up to Sarah Rose Doll making an evil grin. In part 2, the Sarah Rose Doll offered James to take her to school, but his mom said no. He sneaks the Sarah Rose Doll in his backpack when his mom isn't looking. During school, Mrs. Christina gives James a math problem. He tries to think of an answer until the Sarah Rose Doll blurts out the correct answer. Mrs. Christina finds the Sarah Rose Doll in his backpack which caused him to get in trouble at school. His mom later look away the doll as a punishment. At the end of the episode, the Sarah Rose Doll murders his mother. In part 3, he finds his mom killed in her bedroom. The doll offered him to take her to school again. When James refused, the Sarah Rose Doll got really angry at him which made him take her to school anyways. During school, James leaves his Sarah Rose Doll in his locker. When he leaves to go to class, a girl named Rosalina stole the Sarah Rose Doll, claiming it was hers. Later he found out the Sarah Rose Doll was gone and saw Rosalina holding the Sarah Rose Doll outside his home. He later told Rosalina he wanted to fight for the doll. The series ended here and was never finished. Other appearances In the Dumb Ways to Die video made by Amanda Rose, James was seen wearing a Moose cap while getting shot in the woods. He was also dancing towards the end of the video (While wearing his moose cap of course). In the You are a c### MV, James was seen in the background, sitting on a chair on stage along with two other characters. He was in the you are a c### part at the end of the video and was also seen celebrating at the end of the video. In the Very First Christmas to Me Video, he was seen at the end of the video with his unnamed brother in front of a Christmas tree with the other citizens. In the Not on the List Video (the first version), he was holding a pair of underwear. There was also a scene of him dancing and in the part where everyone said "NOT ON THE LIST!" at the end of the video. In the Color Song MV, his color represented Teal. He was seen holding a box of colored pencils. He was also seen at the end of the video, having his shirt changed to orange like the others. In part 7 of the Switcheroo, he and his unnamed brother (with their genders switched), was seen on the GNN news, crying at school. In the Spongebob Parody, "Waiter!!!", he was seen sitting in the tables with a mini Amanda Rose while watching the main characters of the parody falling on stage. In the Sailor Mouth Parody, James was seen laughing along with his unnamed brother and the mini versions of Sarah Rose and Amanda Rose. Arianna shuts them all up by putting cups in their ears. In the We Hate Alana parody, he appeared in the video along with his friend, Anderson. James and Anderson played with the PS4 like it's a real toy. When Anderson did a head balance, the PS4 flew off his head and crashed. Alana screams at them and tells them to leave her alone. James calls Alana "mean," then Anderson says they don't like her anymore. They marched to their room after they got upset with Alana. At the end of the video, they were in the bedroom chanting, "We Hate Alana!" James hasn't appeared on any series or parody since. Category:Fictional Characters